See you again!
by ViiBee
Summary: A year has passed after the Hitachiin Twins and Haruhi's graduation where she last saw the Host Club. At the Commoner mall Haruhi bumps in the Hikaru, but not Kaoru? Hikaru was the only person that had not contacted her. What has he been up to? HxH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club** This is also my first story so pleasee tell me what you think

* * *

A Year has passed after all of the Host Club was together. Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, Kyouya, Kaoru, Hikaru, and I. Last year Mori, Hunny, Tamaki, and Kyouya visited Kaoru, Hikaru and I for our graduation from Ouran High School, and that was the last time I saw everyone.

The day I graduated I knew nothing was going to be the same.

"Mori held his own Kendo class with the help of Hunny, and also Hunny had his own business that made, sold, and delivered cakes.

Kyouya took over the Otori family business, and Tamaki was finally able to see his mother after many years, and now runs a business with his Dad.

The Twins separated both wanting to do separate things ever since the deal they made back when we were in class 1-A how they had to expand their world and do thing on their own.(volume 11) Kaoru started traveling with his mother and modeling her designs. Hikaru well I don't know what happened to him.

I miss everybody terribly...

Well now currently I live in a small apartment similar to where i was living with my dad but closer to school, and yeah now im attending law school."

"Wow!! well i hope you contact them asap" said the other person

"yeah... so how have you been doing casanova?"

"Im a vet" he smiles nervously

"Thats wonderful! maybe i can come help out over there sometime?"

"Of course... you know Haruhi you haven't changed a bit... maybe the looks and you got a little taller but other than that you're still the same" he said to her

"Haha i guess thats a good thing? Well i have to go to class I have never been late once!" she rushed "Bye Casanova see you again sometime!"

"Bye!"

"Dammit 5 more minutes to get there"

"Hey Haruhi!! why the hurry?" said a girl

"Outta the way Mizumi gotta get to class!"

"Oh come on im in the same class! I sit right next to you class technically doesn't start till like 10 more minutes Senpai always takes his quick naps before class starts." Mizumi said.

Out of breath Haruhi yells back "Well...today might b the day he's not taking that nap!" and Haruhi dashes off

"Oh what am i gonna do with that girl..?"

90 minutes in class...

Haruhi has a 2 hour break till her next class so she decided to go to the mall for some lunch.

and she hears a familiar voice singing

_**Kimi no miteru me no mae Hoka no ko to no oshaberi Oh No, No, No  
Waza to misetsukeru no wa Shite hoshikute yakimochi Oh Yes, Yes, Yes **_

My darling Please Ai ni wa My darling Please Sukoshi no  
Shougai aru to motto Moeagaru mono

Sore ga bokura no Love Style Ai no katachi sa Love Style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
Kore ga 2tari no Love Style Doko made datte Love Style__

You are mine, I'm yours, Forever Only you, love you 

Haruhi knew that song, she turned around and saw the brown headed singer on stage finishing his song with his band. Right away she new who it was, and

she got out of line, ran toward the singer and yelled "Hikaru!!!"

The singer turns around confused and started tearing up. "Haruhi..." he grabbed her and hugged her as if he finally found something or in this case someone that he has been searching for, for the longest time.

"Wait...Hikaru in a commoner mall?"

"I like it here"

* * *

"So how have you been Hikaru? Still keeping the brown hair? (volume 11) You know you were the only one who didn't contact me after graduation" Haruhi glares at him 

"heh.. i'm sorry just that Kaoru already knew what he wanted to do after graduation, and i was just at home with my dad not know what to do with my future, then i came with this band :). The song i just sang was kind of about me and kaoru" he grinned "so how have you been?"

"I'm attending law school, live on my own, pretty simple."

"Borrrringgggggg"

"Hey! i can't help it if i wanna accomplish something,"

long pause of scilence.

Hikaru stares down at Haruhi's hands and asks

"What are you wearing on your wrist Haruhi?"

"Huh eh its noth..."

Hikaru grabs her hand and says "It's the bracelet we all gave you..."

(i forgot what volume! 9-11 one of those 3 its a small portrait of each host club member except haruhi)

"You said you'll never wear it cause you were to scared to damage it or something like that"

"yeah..."she replied "but ever since we graduated no one really mailed me, or called me and i really missed you guys so every night i look at the bracelet, so at least i get to see everyone's face." she smiled

Hikaru stared at her, and began to crack up

"...what?!"

"hehehe...sorry i just find that really funny"

"Aghh whatever..."she smiled after

"Ehh!!!! I got to go to class, wow time flew fast"

"Yeah i better go to"

"It was nice seeing you Hikaru heres my address, and number"

"You to"

"See you again!" yelled Haruhi

They both exchanged hugs and went their separate ways

* * *

Yay! its done!!! i hope you guys liked it!

You may not understand somethings if you didn't read the manga soo yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the 2nd Chapter!!!** **Hope you guys like it!!**

* * *

"ahhhh home at last..."sighed Haruhi

Haruhi walks to the fridge to see what she could make

"Looks like its going to be Curry Rice"

knock knock knock

"Its midnight!!! whos here at this time?! crazy people..."

Haruhi goes and opens the door

"Hika..."

"Haruhi!!!" Hikaru Hugs her so tight she can't breath

"What do you want now..."

"I can't visit my best friend?!!!...sniff sniff Yay Haruhi's homemade food!"

"haA? i guess ill make you food too.."

Hikaru has a huge grin on his face

"So why are you really here Hikaru? Especially at midnight"

"Why are you still awake?" Hikaru Asked abruptly

"Don't change the subject!"

"Fine! I'm here because you're the only one i can go to! Cause after graduation i lost contact with not only you but everyone else! I've been lonely for one whole year. Every night i cried thinking that i would never see you guys again"

"Hikaru..."Haruhi hugs Hikaru as he starts to tear up.

"Wait... whats that in your hand..."

Hikaru grins "You caught me" It was a journal that said script "hehe I knew exactly what you were going to do"

"Hikaru!!!!!! you havent changed a bit."

"really I came cause i needed a place to crash, my dad went on a business trip, and I let all the servants on vacation. and i got lonely so yeah."

"Yeah thats fine."

"_I wonder if he really didn't contact anybody."

* * *

_

"Well im going to go to sleep, you can sleep on the couch"

"What?! you don't have a guest room?!"

"Yeah... i do, and its the couch now good night Hikaru"

"Goodnight..."

Hikaru Takes of his shirt off and goes to sleep

1hr passes 1:45am 

Hikaru is rolling around and then fell off the couch

"gahh...!! i can't sleep here!"

He walks slowly so he doesn't make any noise on the hard wood floor

and slowly opens Haruhi's bedroom door and see her passed out

"hmm I can fit on that bed... its a full but it will work."

* * *

MORNING 

Hikaru's arm is around Haruhi (without both of them knowing)

Its 12pm

Haruhi wakes up and notices someones arm around her

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hikaru wakes up "huh? ahh?? AHH!!!!"

Haruhi pulls Hikaru's ear "Get out of my room!!" and throws him outside the bedroom, and Haruhi Shuts and locks the door.

"Geezz why was she screaming so loud, and plus kick me out?"

knock knock knock

"Haruhiii Open up!!"

"Haru..."

door opens quick

"Hikaru!! Before you decide to sleep in other people's bed and WITH another person! THINK!"

"I do think, and I think that you should let me sleep with you instead of making me sleep on the Uncomfortable couch or... ill trade 'beds' with you, you get the couch and I get the bed" Hikaru Grinned

"NO!!!!!"

"Gahhh whatever." sighed Hikaru.

"Haruhi! Lets go to the commoner mall!!!"

"Don't you have a band to go to?"

"hehehe I canceled practice today to hang out with you!"

"gahh... fine lets have breakfast first and we'll go to the zoo"

"Yayy!!!!! wait... i wanna go to the commoner mall!"

"no. we're going to the zooo!"

"Fine."

* * *

**At the Zoo**

"Lets Go to the bird area!" Hikaru Pulls Haruhi

"Just so you know Hikaru the birds aren't in their cages so you can't Touch them!"

"okay okay"

**In the Room with the birds**

"Wow Pretty birds!" Haruhi looked around

"Hey little guy, wow you're so pretty" Haruhi takes a quick picture with her cell phone

"...Im bored!!!! Lets go to the commoner mall!!"

" No we're staying here!"

"whatever..." Hikaru looks at Haruhi and smiles

"_ehh?!!! what am i doing slaps himself Think happy thoughts. Haruhi is my best friend. she's like my sister!"_

Hikaru Yawns and hit a bird by accident

"uh oh..."

"Ahhh!!!!!!!! devil bird chasing meee!"

Person whisper's "what and idiot..."

Haruhi over hears, and looks for Hikaru "...That must be my idiot..."

"Ahhh!!! Devil bird!" Hikaru is running as fast as he can, and without knowing he hits the glass door and is on the floor unconscious.

* * *

This was a very short chapter... and I didn't really like it... but the rest of the chapters are sure to be great!! (hopefully -.-") 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I dont own Ouran High Schoolst Host Club**

Yay!! I was finally able to type this chapter

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"_Hikaru I missed you so much! After one year, I couldn't bear without you!"_

"_Oh Kaoru I missed you too, lets never separate again!"_

"_I Love you Hikaru"_

"_I Love you too... Haruhi..."_

_Aiming for a kiss_

* * *

Hikaru wakes up "Ahh!!!... ow... my head..." 

"Finally Hikaru you're awake"

"Ugh... my head... i'm in pain...what the hell happened?"

"_What I really wanna know is about that dream I had first I was with Kaoru, and then Kaoru became Haruhi... thats not right..."_

"Well You kept yelling 'Devil bird!' while running away from one of the smallest birds then the next thing i know i see you hit you're at on the class door and falling unconscious. You know it was really embarrassing dragging you out of that room and taking you to the clinic, especially when you got a bloody nose half way to the clinic."

"Gomen..."

"It's fine... but we have to do something about that bruise on you're forehead."

"Bruise!!!!!! um... do you have any make-up?"

"Why...? Do you want to be a transvestite now?! I knew hitting your head messed you up."

"No!.. Baka... I just need cover up for the Bruise usually Kaoru has it but since he's not here you're the only one I can go to."

"Well I should have something back at home, but i don't usually wear make-up, my dad probably stole the one I had anyway, come on I wanna go home its 4pm"

* * *

"Why did we have to walk?" Hikaru complained 

"Because the clinic isn't that far away from my house"

_**They passed by the commoner mall**_

"Commoner mall!!!" Hikaru Runs super fast but notices he's not moving anywhere and instead of going forward he's going back "Ehh?"

Haruhi pulls Hikaru away from the mall "Not today!!"

"Not fair..."

"_What an idiot..."_

"Home at last!" Haruhi is just about the open the door, but hears voices inside her apartment "Ehh?"

"_Yummy!!! Doesn't that look delicious?!"_

"_Yeah."_

Haruhi is freaking out big time "Ehh?! They're gonna steal my food my Strawberry cheesecake and my miso!"

Hikaru confused "What the hell are you talking about?"

Finally Haruhi opens the door

"Get out of my house!!... Mitsukuni? Takashi?"

Hikaru still confused "HaA? What are they doing here?"

Hunny pulls his eyes away from the T.V. and looks at Haruhi and has the biggest smile "Haru-chan Haru-chan!!" And he gives her the biggest hug, "I missed you!! so did Takashi!"

"Yeah, I did."

"...Hikaru? Long time no talk! How are things?!"

"okay..."

"Mori stares at Hikaru then at Haruhi then Hikaru, and then back to Haruhi. He does this for the next minute.

"Takashi?! Takashi? Hello?! do you need some cake?! Taaakkaashhiiii" Hunny pokes him and Mori falls to the floor.

"Takashi!! he fainted!"

"...Ill get some water..." Hikaru signed

"Mori? are you okay?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah... Why is Hikaru here?" Mori asked with a smile

"a... about that..."

next this you know Mori is being sprayed with water

"Eh?!" Haruhi sweat dropped

"Takashi!!!!"

"Umm Hikaru were did you get the hose?"

Hikaru looked surprised "a... good question... sorry Mori"

"Anyway lets cut to the chase what are you guys doing here, and how did you get in my house?" Haruhi questioned

Hunny answered and said "Well... at 1pm we arrived at you're house and waited for you to come home, and after five minutes I couldn't wait any longer! So... with all my super strength I broke you're door down!!!"

Hikaru and Haruhi sweat dropped "Um... Honey-senpai... It looks fine to me..."

"Well thats because Takashi fixed it after, then I tried calling Haru-chan, but you left your ell phone here. So we ate the left over red bean ice cream, and strawberry cheesecake, and um... watched some Japanese soap operas, and the cooking channel." Hunny smiled

Haruhi tears up

"Haru-chan whats wrong?!"

"...my...my...my STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!!!! I wanted to eat that!"

"ah... Gomen... Haru-chan... I should have waited for you to come home."

"Told you" added Mori

"Its okay... I can make another one."

"No! I will make one remember I have the best cake business"

"By the way Hunny where is Bun-Bun?"

"Ahh.. I don't carry him around anymore he's back in my room, every night i sleep with him.. I'm getting older so i can't carry him around"

"Ah... I see"

* * *

"Haruhi... did you get any mail from Tamaki?" 

Hikaru looks at Mori

"Yeah I think so my dad called an said I got mail from him... I better go visit my dad to pick up some mail, for some reason I didn't want to change my mailing address to this one... oh well"

"Well I brought the message... here"

_Hello Host Club Family!_

_Its Papa! I miss everyone! I want to hold a reunion at my hotel so you must go! Anyway how is papa's favorite daughter?! are you well Haruhi? How is law school?! How about Mama haha I haven't said those words for 2 years! anyway hows business doing Kyouya? Hikaru? Still causing trouble? If you could can you contact Kaoru about the reunion? I don't where he is now one day in France and then the next on New York. Takashi? Kendo club well? How about Hunny? Is the cake business holding up well? Bring Bun-Bun I wish for him to come to! He's family! I miss my family! The Reunion will be held in 3 weeks_

_Love Always_

_Daddy Tamaki_

_Ps. I will love it if Bassanova, Renge, and maybe Arai-kun to come to the reunion too._

Haruhi laughs "Baka"

Hikaru looks at her and all of a sudded gets pissed off

"I'm not going to that stupid reunion"

Everyone looks at Hikaru

"Hikaru!! What do you mean stupid?!"

"Tamaki is an Idiot! who knows what hes gonna do theres no reason for me to go!"

"Hikaru don't you wanna see everyone? Everybody is gonna miss you!"

"...Why? No one contacted me, not even my own brother..."

Hikaru got up and just left.

"Hikaru..." Haruhi looked worried and wanted to help, but didn't know what to do

"This is kind of the same thing that happened back at school huh Takashi?"

"Yeah..."

"Ehh? What are you guys talking about" Asked Haruhi

"Nothing..."

**Back when Hikaru was a first year at Ouran**

"_I was hurt that Tono got close to Haruhi..."_

"_...yes.."_

(volume 11)

* * *

Back to present 

"Dammit why did I just explode like that? Now I wish Kaoru was here so I can tell him what happened..."

Rain began to poor

"Am I still Jealous of Tono... getting close to... Haruhi?

"Am I still in love with... Haruhi?

* * *

Hmm I wonder is Hikaru still in love with Haruhi?? Well you guys will have to find out in the future chapters!!

I Hope you guys liked it I will love some review or tell him anything ill take negative and positive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, EVERYTHING BELONGS TO BISCO HATORI THESE ARE JUST FANFICS THAT MADE UP BUT CHARACTERS AND MAIN STORY LINE IS ALL HER**

Im back!! sorry it took me forever!! I have been really busy (really lazy)

But now for sure im going to work on these fanfictions :)

* * *

"Hikaru? is that you?"

"Huh?? sorry who are you" Hikaru asked annoyed

"Its me! Mei-chan! remember?! Haruhi's friend?!"

"A... nope doesn't ring a bell" Hikaru Lied

"Oh come on you do...My dad... Misuzu is friends with Ranka..."

"..." Silence

"THE CROSS DRESSERS!" Mei yelled out

"Yeah yeah yeah i remember" said Hikaru

"Finally... so how are things?" Mei-chan questioned

"...fine you?" Hikaru asked carelessly

"well!!!!!! i've been great!!!!!!!! I am currently with my boyfriend after 2 years!!!!!" Mei sounded exicted

"didn't you break up with your boyfriend two years ago back in high school" Questioned Hikaru

"That was the OLD one but a week later i found someone else, but that was after everyone stopped talking to me..."

"Slut..." Whispered Hikaru

"what did you just say?" Mei sounded annoyed

"oh.. nothing" Hikaru Rolled is eyes

"Hikaru??" A light voice from a far off distance was heard

"OooooOoo that sounds like Haruhi!" Mei yelled

"Haru------!!" She was cut off with a hand over her mouth

"Shut Up!" Whispered Hikaru and they hid behind the bushes

Mei-chan tried to do everything she can to let go but he was to strong

They both see Haruhi pass by

"Hikaru?! where are you?" Haruhi sighed and was about to turn and walk back

Out of no where Mei pops out

"Haruhi!!!!!!!" Yelled Mei-Chan

Hikaru was in pain cause Mei bit him, at the same time was giving her the signal to be quiet

"Mei-chan! how are you?" ask Haruhi

"Very good" She replied

"You look great! grew your hair out!" Mei smiled

"Thanks...have you seen Hikaru anywhere?" asked Haruhi

"a... nope... i don't think so" Mei answered nerviously "Well I have to go, i have to meet my dad over at the vacation spot so ill see you later!" Mei gave a peace sign and walked off and glared at Hikaru and gave him the finger enough for Haruhi not to see.

"Byee" Haruhi waved and walked home frustrated

"Why did he leave like that... he is always like that always always always" and begins to walk away.

Haruhi hears a dark voice "Its you..."

Haruhi turns around and sees someone about to grab her "EHhhh?"

* * *

Hikaru finally cooled off and walked back to Haruhi's place

Hunny and Takashi were waiting by the door waiting

"Hi Haru!—Oh hi Hikaru!! Haruhi is looking for you still" Hunny said

"Oh Hi..."

Hunny yawn "Well i'm going home, ready takashi?"

"Yes, Thank God" Takashi looked really tired

Hunny smiled "Call me when Haruhi comes back home, okay?"

"K Whatever" Hikaru said

and Hunny and Takashi left.

Hikaru looked confused, and worried

"Haruhi never came home?"

He knew something was wrong, and when off to find Haruhi

* * *

Hikaru ran back to the park and was where Haruhi left off, and saw a woman sitting on a bench

"Umm excuse me, but have you seen a short girl about 5'1' -5'2' here with brown hair up to her chin?" Hikaru asked nerviously

"Uhh yeah... she was with some man" the woman answered

Hikaru eyes went wide and grabbed the lady "Can you tell me which way they went?!"

"Yes, if you let me go!!!" Hikaru drops her "They went north, and then I saw them go in the group of trees around that area"

"Thank you!" Hikaru screamed and ran off

"Damn she didn't give good directions..." It began raining

"Group of trees... Group of trees... BINGO"

* * *

" LET ME GO!!!!" Haruhi was tied up to a tree.

"No" Said the stranger

"Do you know who i am?" asked the stranger

"No...I don't think so..." Haruhi struggled to get untied

"Of course you wouldn't... commoner..."

The stranger finally stepped in the light

Haruhi gasped "...Ayanokoji"

"Took you long enough, you embarrased me in front of everyone my friends, and the love of my life Tamaki!" Ayanokoji Yelled

"What??" Haruhi stared

"You deserve a punishment" Ayanokoji smirked and pulled out a small knife

Haruhi stared wide eyed "You wouldn't"

Ayanokoji just stared at her and gave an evil laugh

* * *

Short very short i think... anyway

sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 was out faster than i expected**

**well i hope you like it **

* * *

"Haruhi! Haruhi!!! where are you?!" Hikaru yelled her name out but no answer

Its been hours, and no sign of Haruhi.

Hikaru had no idea what to do

"Should I call Hunny or Takashi?"

"No... they've probably already gone to bed"

"Tamaki?..."

Hikaru's imagination begins to take over

_"Haruhi!! Here i am!!" Tamaki was so prince like_

_"Tamaki! I've been waiting for you! Where have you been all my life" Haruhi said_

_The Two leaning in for a kiss_

Hikaru finally got to his senses, and sees a girl and someone tied to a tree

"That ain't no man...more like a woman"

Hikaru hides behind a tree and listens

_"Took you long enough, you embarrased me in front of everyone my friends, and the love of my life Tamaki!" the woman Yelled_

_"What??" The other said_

_"You deserve a punishment" the woman smirked, and pulled something out_

_The other stared wide eyed "You wouldn't"_

The woman just stared at the other and gave an evil laugh

"Ayanokoji...Haruhi..." Hikaru stared in shock

He then saw Ayanokoji pull a knife up to Haruhi''s neck

"Hey!!! LET GO OF HER!" Hikaru yelled out, and didn't even realize he did so

"Hikaru? Is that you" Ayanokoji questioned with an evil smile and hid the knife behind her back

Haruhi struggled to get untied and screamed at Hikaru "Leave now! I can take care of myself!"

"No, I'm Staying... Ayanokoji give me the knife" Hikaru stuck his hand out

Ayanokoji gave an evil laugh "You're kidding right? Yeah... No I won't, and By the way I knew Haruhi was a girl from the day I met her."

Haruhi and Hikaru stared disgusted at Ayanokoji

"The Host Club are fools for not noticing." said Ayanokoji "Well looks like someone is here to save Haruhi, at least its not Tamaki."

Ayanokoji begins walking away "I'll see you soon Haruhi, trust me you haven't seen the last of me"

Ayanokoji finally disappears, and Hikaru went to sit with Haruhi.

There was Silence 

Hikaru begins to talk "Haruhi I'm sorry, for being selfish, I'm sorry that you have to care for me and that I make you take me places that you don't even want to go... I'm sorry that I love you."

Haruhi's eyes were wide open and she looks back at him "Hikaru..."

The Rain keeps falling, and everything seems so gray

* * *

The Next day Haruhi is at home.

She walks out of her bedroom and sees everything is empty.

The couch wasn't sloppy, and there was no trash on the floor.

She walks into the kitchen she doesn't her temporary roommate searching through the fridge looking for breakfast.

Yesterday everything was really blank to her, everything happened so fast.

Someone almost killed her, and Someone told her they loved her.

_"Love"_ Haruhi was frustrated

_"Do I love him back?"_ Haruhi was so confused

**Flashback**

_"Haruhi I'm sorry, for being selfish, I'm sorry that you have to care for me and that I make you take me places that you don't even want to go... I'm sorry that I love you."_

_Haruhi's eyes were wide open and she looks back at him "Hikaru..."_

_The Rain keeps falling, and everything seems so gray_

_"I know you don't, but I just wanted to let you know that I do notice everything about you, your personality, your independence, and how strong you are, Everytime I see you down my heart breaks"_

_Haruhi just stared at him_

_Hikaru got up and untied Haruhi and began to walk away "When you go home I won't be there, I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you, I won't bother you anymore."_

_Haruhi stood up and was going to say something, but by the time she did Hikaru was to far away._

**Back to present**

_"That was when I felt the warmest, and the saddest."_ Haruhi just stood there, so confused

* * *

"Dude, Hikaru you look... sick" Some guy said

"Huh? oh it's nothing um well ready to practice?" Hikaru said

"Yeah, lets do it"

**And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... **

Hikaru stopped

"Hikaru... Hello????" The guy said

"Yeah sorry, ummm lets meet up next week I have to go" Hikaru said and he left the garage

"Um... okay..." The guy was just standing there

"He's weird... okay well let's go play Rock Band" And the whole band ran into the house

"God I am such an idiot!!!! Why did I tell her I love her! I am an idiot!!" Hikaru was running back home

* * *

He finally arrived and looked very stressed

and Hikaru heard a familiar voice

"Finally Hikaru, I have been waiting for you to come home" Said the Other

"No Way" Hikaru stared in shock

* * *

Well There You go

Chapter 5

This chapter was kind of well all over the place, but i really hope you liked it, and just tell me what you thought about it

**Chris Brown - With You**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! Took so long! again!! :( Well i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Kaoru! I can't believe its you!" Hikaru ran to him in tears

Kaoru laughed "You better believe it!"

"I've done something horrible..." Hikaru sighed

"What??"

"I told Haruhi I Loved her!! I SAID MY FEELINGS!"

Kaoru stared at Hikaru and bursted into laugher so hard he began to cry

"Stop it! knowing her she won't return my feelings"

Kaoru brought himself back from laughter and said "Okay, well i hope it works out for you... I haven't seen Haruhi is so long so i don't know what to really say... Gomen... ANYWAY how is everyone?"

Hikaru sighed...which turned to annoyance "Find out for yourself in 3 weeks Tamaki is holding a reunion at his hotel..."

"Oh fun!!" Kaoru was excited to show off how accomplished he was when he traveled.

Hikaru got up and began to walk away "Yeah, I'm not going"

"Goodie, That means i get Haruhi to myself!" Kaoru added sarcastically

"What?!" Hikaru freaked

"Im joking" Kaoru grinned "you should go though... It would make everyone happy to see you..."

* * *

**2** **Days Later at Haruhi's House**

Someone knocks on the door and Haruhi runs to answer it "I'm coming!"

The Door Swings open and Haruhi stand in awe

"Hi Haruhi!"

"K-K-Kaoru?!" Haruhi wide eyed

Kaoru hugs Haruhi

"I missed you sooo much!! And look who misses you too!! Drum roll please!"

"HIKARU!!"

Hikaru was lagging the whole way up to Haruhi's apartment and had to be dragged by Kaoru

Haruhi giggled "He's a complete mess!"

Hikaru had his shirt on backwards, his hair was not groomed at all, and had on still his PJ bottoms which means aka miserable

Hikaru sighed "Told you this was a bad idea! I'm going back to bed" Hikaru lets himself in and sleeps in Haruhis bed

Haruhi ignored him and asked "So Kaoru, what brings you back?"

Kaoru responded "I've actually been back for awhile and watching you..."

"What..." Haruhi glared

Kaoru laughed "Im joking! I just got back 3 days ago, but anyway I just wanted to see you guys, I've been lonely..." Kaoru sighed

"Gomen..." replied Haruhi

"Anway!" Kaoru trying to make the awkwardness fade "I called Tamaki and apparently he has a theme like always, and he is inviting the girls whom we used to serve, so... If you showed up like what you are now... that would just give it away!"

"What i am...?? I like who I am i dont care!!" Haruhi annoyed

"Boy or Girl?"

"Eh?!... Now wait just a min..." Haruhi suddenly got caught off

"OKay, girl it is! Your name is... Haruna you are... "Haruhi's" cousin, and since Haruhi is at law school 'he' couldnt attend this event, Oh and you have to wear extentions, NO WIGS, and..."

Haruhi snapped "Now just a minute! why this all of a sudden?!"

"Please!!" Kaoru begged "I want to dress you up!! pleaseee" Kaoru got to his knees and added a puppy dog face

Haruhi sighed "...fine..."

Kaoru grinned and said to himself _"I always win"_

"Okay then lets get stared!! Bye Hikaru!!"

Kaoru grabs Haruhi's hand and both head to the mall.

* * *

**At the Mall**

Kaoru began singing "Dresses, make-up, heels, Dresses, make-up, heels"

"Umm... Kaoru"

"Bingo! DRESSSES!" Kaoru got excited and grabbed Haruhi

Kaoru made Haruhi try on every single dress in the store from diva to ridiculous

untill the finallly found the perfect dress

Haruhi was exhausted

"Now Shoes!" Kaoru was jumping all over the place

They found perfect shoes, and then followed the rest of the list of things to buy.

**Back with Hikaru 4 hours later**

"Ah, nice rest...wait a minute... why am I at Haruhi's apartment..." He Jumped and ran out of the room

Apparently he didn't remember a thing about going to her place...

"Hello??" he called

He froze suddenly "Okay, Im at Haruhi's apartment, and no one is home... I gotta get out of here!"

Hikaru runs to toward the door and it opens

Haruhi and Kaoru are home

"We're home!" Kaoru yelled

"Um... Hikaru..." Haruhi stared

Hikaru tried not to look at her but couldn't help it, and finally caught her eyes and stared lovingly...

**Haruhi POV**

"My heart is beating so fast... what does this mean?"

Wind blew threw her ears and heard two words "Kiss me"

**End of POV**

-

-

-

"Yo!" Kaoru yelled "You guys there?! Come back to earth now..."

Hikaru jumped and ran out of the apartment turning red

Haruhi grabbed the shopping bags and walked away to hide her blush

Kaoru smiled "Well bye Haruhi... I'll be here at 7pm to pick you up! Wait up Hikaru!"

"I got somethign for you!"

"What?" Hikaru asked

"You'll see..." Kaoru grinned

3 weeks later

* * *

**3pm at Haruhis house**

Haruhi is cleaning the house nothing to do "okay three more hours and then ill get read"

Someone knocks on the door

"What now..." Haruhi gets up and walks to the door she opens the door and greets them

"Hello...oh no..."

"Long time no see Fujioka Haruhi..."

"**The maids**!"

They grinned

* * *

**6:00pm at the hitachiin house**

"Oh Hikaru, I can't pick up Haruhi I'm not at all ready!" Kaoru said

"So?" Hikaru replied

"YOU WILL PICK HER UP!" Kaoru commanded "Okay? Hikaru?"

"Um...okay" Hikaru a bit shooken up

"Greet her properally just like before" Kaoru said

"Before...(ep 16)" Hikaru smiled as he remembered the time he spent with her.

"By the way Kaoru, thats for the clothes..."

"You're welcome!" Kaoru grinned

When Kaoru was at the mall with Haruhi He bought Hikaru a While long sleeve button down shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes, also Hikaru's hair was groomed for the occasion.

* * *

**Haruhi's house **

"_okay i can do this..."_ Hikaru sighed and knocks on the door

the door opens and Hikaru was left in awe

"_wow."_

It Ended! :( okay well now that it's summer I have a lot more time to upload :) so lets hope im a good author and i will upload chapter 7 asap :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

**-ViiBee**

* * *

"_okay i can do this..."_ Hikaru sighed and knocks on the door

the door opens and Hikaru was left in awe

"_wow."_

There Haruhi Stood wearing a white strapless dress that came down around the knee. and was finished with a soft pink ribbon to finish it off. Since Haruhi was wearing extensions in her hair, obviously her hair was longer and her hair was semi-curled and half up half down. She wore silver earings, a matching necklance, and silver shoes. She was ready for the party.

"Haruhi...you look... amazing..." Hikaru started to turn red

Haruhi blushed a bit "Thanks, and remember i'm Haruna today."

"R-R—Right" replied Hikaru

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi questioned

"He wasn't ready, he takes longer than me you know?" Hikaru replied

"Oh... okay...By the way, you look great." Haruhi walked out of her apartment, and locked the door

"Ahh... Thanks" Hikaru began to turn into a tomato

"Well lets go"

* * *

**At the Hotel**

"Ahh!! Everyone but Haruhi and Hikaru are here!" Tamaki was becoming impatient

"I had Hikaru pick her up" Kaoru added he obviously lied to Hikaru, and was able to change quickly and run over to the hotel

"It would have been nice if they showed up on time..." said Kyouya

The doors open and there stood two people and eyes were on them

"Wow, Amazing! Hikaru and that girl look ... amazing!" Hunny jumped

"Ehh!? I didn't know Hikaru was bring a date!" Tamaki exlaimed

Girl began to chatter "Aww so cute!" "I guess i can't have him now" "She is so pretty"

Kaoru began to laugh all the host club Members looked at him "Thats Haruhi dumbasses!" He was able to say that without anyone else hearing

Tamaki stood straight up "Ehhh Haru...!"

"Wait!! Her name is Haruna, Haruhi's cousin, Haruhi had to go to law school so 'he' couldn't make it" Kaoru quickly added

"ohh..." said Tamaki

"Well thats good for me i can still call her Haru-chan" Hunny got up and ran to Hikaru and Haruhi "Hi you guys! Join the party!"

Hikaru followed Hunny and Haruhi did the same, and eyes were still on them

The ground began to rumble

Mori looked at Kyouya "Hey your girlfriend is here"

Kyouya stood up "She's not my girlfriend!"

Then popped up Renge "Ho Ho Ho Ho Hello everyone! Hi Kyouya-kun!"

Kyouya groaned "Yo."

Tamaki stood up to get everyone's attention "Hello fellow Host Club guests we surely did miss you, today is just like before dance and socializing, If you get to us fast enough we surely will give you a dance" Tamaki winked

Girls began to scream, and some even fainted

Three girls talked up "wheres Haru-kun?!"

Haruhi froze..."_Uh oh..." _

Tamaki froze he didn't know what to respond and Kaoru stood up "Haruhi is at law school, he has been very busy lately and was not able to make today's party but instead his cousin Haruna is here!" Haruhi stood up as Haruna and waved and smiled

Girls were sad but clapped as well

"Well lets get this party started!"

* * *

Tamaki, Kyouya, Mori, Hunny, and Kaoru were all on the dance floor making their way to dance with all the girls Hikaru however was over the Host Club deal and Haruhi was outside talking to Arai, he old middle school classmate

**Haruhi's POV**

"So Arai it's been awhile" I didn't know what to say to him...

"Yeah... It has... how are you living on your own and such..." he asked

"Great..." It now was awkward between us you can defiantly tell none of us knew what to say and then Arai broke through

"You want to dance?" Arai was nervous

I didn't want to say no.."Ehh.. Sure why not"

And then we were off to the dance floor

**End of POV**

**Hikaru's POV**

You're kidding me! Haruhi is dancing with that bastard! Okay calm down Hikaru... Haruhi doesn't like him of course not. They are just friends... and now that i think about it... She hasn't mentioned anything about that night

**flashback**

"_Haruhi I'm sorry, for being selfish, I'm sorry that you have to care for me and that I make you take me places that you don't even want to go... I'm sorry that I love you."_

"_Hikaru..."_

_The Rain keeps falling, and everything seems so gray_

"_I know you don't, but I just wanted to let you know that I do notice everything about you, your personality, your independence, and how strong you are, Everytime I see you down my heart breaks"_

"_When you go home I won't be there, I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you, I won't bother you anymore."_

**Present**

Ughh all she did was look at me! Baka Baka Baka I'm stupid for telling her!

"Eh!! I want to dance with her now Arai! Haruhi's cousin must dance with the leader!" Who is yelling like that...

Hikaru looks up

Of course stupid so called king

**End of POV**

**Normal POV**

"Eh! Tamaki Ill dance who I want to dance with im dancing with Arai now!" Haruhi exlaimed

"But But ... please I missed you!" Tamaki replied back

"UGhh... fine...Gomen Arai" Haruhi apologized

Arai laughed "It's okay" and Girls quickly surrounded him which was unexpected

Haruhi was now dance with Tamaki and he was yapping away about dorky random things which was normal but as always Haruhi was not listening, but was looking behind Tamaki straight ahead there was Hikaru

Hikaru was staring back and when they realised that were staring at each others eyes they both looked away.

"Ehh... Haruhi... Did you hear what i say?" Tamaki questioned

"Oh sorry... Repeat that again?" said Haruhi

Tamaki Wispered "You love...Hikaru"

Haruhi froze "..."

"I was right!!" Tamaki laughed and began to jump "I knew it!"

"Ehh! I didn't respond!" Haruhi was embarrassed "I'll be outside" and she ran to the balcony

**Haruhi's POV**

Do I love him...Ahh my head hurts I don't know what to do... I'll just walk around for a bit

Haruhi began to walk around the garden and heard something in the bushes

What the hell was that...but no longer heard it and continued walking

She kept hearing the same thing over and over

"Who's there?!" I started to get scared

"Finally you say something" said the unknown "heh... You weren't the only one invited to know...Haruhi"

That voice is familiar could it be.. "Ayanokoji"

"Bingo... Told you it wasn't over"

**End of POV**

**End of Chapter**

Hmm... Chapter 9 will officially be the last chapter Also maybe... the shortest or maybe 8... 8or9 may e the last chapter so yeah... :D hope you enjoyed it

-ViiBee


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 Enjoy )**

"What are you doing here... especially at this banquet few years back, I remember you were no longer allowed to participate in Host Club activates" said Haruhi

"Of course I remember, and luckily I 'bumped' in to Tama-kun a few days ago, and I got this invitation. Those girls... baka...can't believe they couldn't see under your disguise...well now... I have two choices... either to kill you now... or... spread the truth..." Ayanokoji threatened

Haruhi shivered "Really... you must kill me? I rather you spread the truth..."

"Well I suppose I can do both... ever since I saw your commoner-self step into the club I knew I had to get rid of you... but guess what... you were able to get rid of me...took my love away...Tama-kun so... This time it's my turn... to take everything away from you and get back what I deserved" she quickly pulled out a gun and faced it toward Haruhi

Haruhi froze wanting to escape but her feet would not move she was struck terrified _"Should I scream? No... If I scream I'll be shot in an instant." _

"Any last words" Ayanokoji asked

Haruhi stuttered if she was going to die she had to say something that was eager to come out, she was ready. Haruhi closed her eyes and almost in a whisper, but easy for others to hear

"...I love you..." Tears began to drip "Hikaru..."

**Bang!**

One Gun shot was heard

Haruhi was on the floor, but was not shot as if someone pushed her aside

Ayanokoji was surprised "Hikaru?? Not Tama-kun??" The whole time she thought Haruhi was in love with Tamaki thinking that Haruhi was trying to hide him away.

She also didn't realize that she pulled the trigger until she saw the blood

"Ehh!?" she screamed

People came running

Tamaki

Kyouya

Mori

Kaoru

And

Hunny

Haruhi crawled and saw the one who saved her it and she began to cry

"Hikaru!!" Haruhi sobbed and was holding Hikaru in her arms

Kaoru quickly ran to Hikaru and teared "Haruhi he'll be fine..."

Kyouya quickly said "I just called the hospital the ambulance will be on their way.

Tamaki stood and faced Ayanokoji "Again... you disappointed me...hoping you changed... I was wrong... I want you out of my site"

Ayanokoji cried "Tamaki baka!!" She turned and ran, but ran into the police and was quickly handcuffed and taken to prison, and soon after the ambulance showed.

* * *

Waiting till Haruhi knew Hikaru was alive and moving Haruhi stayed at the hospital still wearing her white dress.

The others went home, besides Kaoru who was so impatient and hated the smell of the hospital he quickly went home, washed Hikaru's clothes and patched the right shoulder area of Hikaru's white collar shirt where he was shot.

**Haruhi's POV**

I was sitting there by myself almost about to fall asleep and decided to close my eyes for a little bit

Soon later I hear Kaoru's voice "Haruhi!! Im back!!"

I opened my eyes "Ughhh... Im trying to sleep did you hear anything about Hikaru?"

"No... I didn't ask... the nurses scare me" Kaoru replied

"Sigh" He was hopeless sometimes all I knew was that Hikaru lost a lot of blood and had surgery

A woman's voice spoke "Excuse me?? Are you here for Hikaru Hitachiin?"

Both Kaoru and I replied "Yes"

"Okay then, I just wanted to let you know that you may go see him, also I need to have one of you sign release papers"

Kaoru followed the Nurse to sign the papers since he was a family member, and I went to see Hikaru

I peeked into his room and I saw him sitting there looking terrified holding his hard which was wrapped in a cast.

I slowly opened the door "Hikaru?"

"hmm? Oh come in Haruhi" Hikaru smiled "Im glad you're okay...I sort of forgot everything that happened after the gun shot... Everything was going so fast so I wasn't sure if you were okay or not."

I began to cry "Why did you push me out of the way... you could have died..."

Hikaru was confused "Die...? Haruhi... Why don't you care about yourself for once... you were 5 seconds away from death if you died... I don't know what I would do... and especially the others who love you, you are more important it'd be great if you call for help"

I didn't know what to say I was never good really good at these conversations when it's between me and another person all I could say was "Sorry."

Hikaru gave a large sigh "Im sorry too, I shouldn't have said that."

I smiled at him

Kaoru walked in "Hikaru!! You're okay!!"

Hikaru smiled "Yeah I am... btw both of you didn't change...since i last saw you."

Both Kaoru and I looked at our clothes and Hikaru was right we were wearing what we wore to the banquet

Hikaru questioned "How long as it been since the...incident"

I counted in my head "its 10am now... so...13 hours?"

"Did you sleep at all?!" Hikaru worried

"Not really" I whispered

"Okay then!" Kaoru interrupted "Hikaru you go change, and let's get out of here! This hospital gives me the creeps."

We all laughed and next thing we knew we were on out way to the Hitachiin house hold.

* * *

**Still Haruhi's POV**

I walked into their house exhausted and I saw a nice comfy couch in the family room I made myself at home and passed out on their couch luckily neither Hikaru or Kaoru bothered to take me to the guest room cause the both were tired as well and went to sleep

**End of POV**

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**okay so turns out chapter 9 is going to be the final chapter... Just because i didn't want to cram so much information in one chapter so yeah. Also there MAY BE a sequal now that Im on fanfiction and writing for often but I cant promise... I Have more information up If you go to my page so yeah... ) Hope you liked it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Its the Last Chapter! Its all you have been waiting for!**

**Review it after please! and Thank you**

* * *

"Ugh... What time is it" Haruhi groaned

"7pm miss Fujioka" The maids said in unison

"Ehh??" Haruhi was startled and noticed she had a different dress on "Did you change me?"

the maids grinned "Orders from Hitachiin Kaoru"

Haruhi's face went red, but she didn't mind wearing the dress It had a one inch strap and was a teal color with a silver ribbon, and silver lace at the ends of the dress which came down to her knees

"We are currently washing you're other dress, so please follow us and we will take you to the diner room"

"Dinner? I didn't plan on having--" Haruhi was interrupted

"Miss Fujioka, you will have dinner as orders from the Hitachiin family, now follow us, or we will have to use force" The Maids glared

Haruhi hated it when the maids would use force and just decided to stay for dinner

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

**the past**

"_Hmm... Haruhi's been gone for quite awhile..." Kaoru added_

"_So?... shes just in the garden she'll be fine" I sighed I knew Haruhi... she can defend her self ... _Or so i thought

"_Can you go get her, the banquet will end soon you haven't even danced with her yet." Kaoru suggessted_

"_Not like I have too..." I wanted to but was scared to ask. I got up quickly "I'll find her" and walked outside_

_Deep into the garden I heard voices_

"_Any last words" I heard a woman say_

_There was a silence after that I peeked over It was Ayanokoji and Haruhi. Ayanokoji was going to kill her! I saw Haruhi's mouth open she was going to say something_

_Baka! Run for it!_

"_...I love you..."_

_I Ran to push her away and then she finished what she was saying_

"_Hikaru..."_

_My Eyes widened I pushed her quickly and then heard a gunshot It felt like nothing until it settled into my shoulder I looked a Haruhi she held me crying._

That's all I remembered but... does... Haruhi really love me?

**present**

"Yo! Hikaru... lets go downstairs, everyone is waiting." said Kaoru

"Ah, sorry." I slowly got up, My arm hurt, a lot so i popped in a few painkillers, and its numbed the pain away. Both Kaoru and I walked downstairs hearing voices, and laughter. Laughter was from Souh Tamaki, and the voice i heard clearly was Hunny complaining for cake instead of a meal

**End of POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Host Club members were here no Girls (except Haruhi) Just the Gang.

"Thank you for inviting us Kaoru" Kyouya grinned

Everyone agreed and Haruhi quickly asked in a worried tone "Hikaru, Is your arm okay?"

Everyone looked at Hikaru he stuttered and thought "She must really care about me." "Yup" Hikaru smiled "Just a few painkillers I can barely feel it"

Everyone smiled in relief, but Haruhi's smile meant the most to him, but she didn't smile she just gave a small grin and went on eating

Everyone finished eating and then came a big cake everyone looked at Hunny knowing what his expression was

Hunny's Eye lit up as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world he noticed what he was doing and clamed down a bit "I can make a better cake" Everyone laughed and he smiled

Haruhi looked at the cake extremely full "Ugh I didn't plan for a cake; it looks good but today Im going to hold." Haruhi got up and left the room "I'll be in the garden"

Tamaki quickly said "Don't get shot"

Shivers went up Haruhi's spin and Hikaru's "Ill be fine" she replied and walked off

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

It was nice to get away for awhile, Every time I looked at Hikaru's arm I felt guilty and I wanted to cry.

I love their garden it was so serene and beautiful the night sky matched it well I plopped my self on the grass surrounded by flowers and I laid there close my eyes and felt the breeze.

I heard someone walked toward me I stiffened, but obviously there wasn't going to be a killer I just laid there with my eyes clothes, and the person who came up joined me

They spoke "Beautiful night to lie out huh?"

I knew who it was I smiled and opened on eye and took a peek and I was right it was Hikaru

"Yup" I replied

"A lot has happened this month"

"Yup" I Agreed I really didn't know what to say there was a minute of silence

"I know your worried Haruhi... about me..." Hikaru broke through

It's true I was "I just wanted to let you know I care about you too... I worry about you more than anything"

"I know..." I replied that's all I could say

Hikaru sighed "btw... I never got to dance with you Last night"

I looked up at him and he had a grin on his face I smiled back "... True... "

He held his hand out...

"Wait... You expect us to dance with no music on?" I was confused

"Exactly" He smiled and with his on available hand he grabbed my hand and pulled me up

Next thing I know we're dancing I was very careful not to put pressure on his broken arm

He spun me ... I felt like was on top of the world

I suddenly stopped I was dancing... and I didn't want to stop, but I did. I never felt like this before

Hikaru looked at me "I guess we're done" He turned and walked back towards to the house

Again ... he's walking away from me when I have no response. I was not going to let that happen again

"Hikaru" I ran toward him

He turned "Hmm?"

Then it happened... I finally did it... I kissed him my arms wrapped around his neck

He kissed me back with one hand holding on to me

I never felt like this before I didn't want to let go of him this kiss ended but I never let go I hugged him and he hugged me back

I whispered for only him to hear "I love you"

I couldn't see him but I knew he smiled "I know... I love you too" He held me the moment felt as if it could last forever.

**

* * *

**

Few months past

Hikaru would come over my house everyday, unless he slept over, and this time he slept with me and kept me warm.

I was in love with him and I never wanted too loose him, and we did almost everything together.

Now for the rest of the Gang

Kaoru went back to America

And everyone else went back to their jobs.

I see Tamaki a lot more now, and he does really act like a dad yelling at Hikaru to make sure he treats me right. I always laugh

Kyouya he writes letters to us, and calls me to vent. It's pretty exciting

And Hunny and Mori... well they visit about twice a month now.

And Now I am a graduate from law school... I so excited! To get on with my life along with the person i love. Hikaru now is slowly building a record label taking classes online learning under the communications area. I'm so proud of him.

Im looking forward to the future

**The End.**

**End of Chapter**

**End of Story**

* * *

**It is the End of See You Again (  
I Might do a sequal thats If i get enough reviews... im reaching past 30 reviews (yeah not much cause it was my first story and all) So yeah past 30 reviews there will be a for sure sequal if not... then... Ill think about it... lol )  
Soo REVIEW PLEASE 3**

**Love  
ViiBee**

* * *


End file.
